Gort
Gort is a character who appears in Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. He is a resident of Halloweentown and resides in a very messy and cluttered cottage. Gort is described by Aggie as a junkman. Everything that gets lost in both the moral world and Halloweentown end up at Gort's house, which results in his messy living conditions, but anything that gets lose in Gort's house disappears forever. a stinky old Halloweentown creature that hates everything. Appearance Gort appears to be a middle-aged, troll-like creature. He has dark skin, pointed ears, and messy grey hair. Before the Grey Spell, Gort wore a light grey, messy suit with flower designs and an orange undershirt. His appearance is disheveled and overall messy. After the Grey Spell, Gort cleans up quite a bit. His skin turns completely grey, his hair is neatly trimmed, and he sports grey suit and tie. Personality Gort is a very disagreeable person. He is loud, has a nasty attitude, a fiery temper and appears to be very slothful, as he never cleans the clutter in his home, and is very unwilling to part with any of the lost items. Gort is generally very rude to other members of Halloweentown, and only seems to care about the mess in his house and his giant pet roach. Despite his temper, Gort is willing to lend a hand to others if it means getting them out of his hair, such as allowing Marnie to use his time portal in order to get her out of his house. Gort also seems to have an impressive memory, as he remembers having the second copy of Aggie's spell book roughly fifty years prior to the movie. After he is transformed due to the Grey Spell, Gort's attitude changes immensly. He becomes much more polite and soft-spoken, he is much cleaner and more organized, and was even willing to part with his lost items when he sold them in a garage sale. However, in this state, he is much more one-track minded due to the Grey Spell messing with his mind. He is not very helpful to Marnie and Aggie, and is entirely focused on matching the mismatched socks he has in his home. Biography Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge Gort only appears in the second movie. He is first seen when Aggie is looking onto Halloweentown from the mortal world, when he is denying charity to another member of Halloweentown, Astrid. Aggie describes Gort as a junkman, as everything that gets lost in both worlds end up at his house, and he is unwilling to part with any of it. After Aggie's first spell book gets stolen, she realized her second copy must have gotten lost and ended up at Gort's house, however when they arrive, Gort has transformed due to the Grey Spell and sold the majority of the lost items in his house. He is later left with Aggie after she is transformed while Marnie goes to the past to try to find the second spell book. In the past, Marnie and Luke ends up in Gort's house, who is first upset at her appearance and only agrees to help when he finds out Kal's spell is going to clean his house. At this point, Gort realizes he did have that spell book,but Kalabar bought it from him fifty years prior. After Marnie loses her time travel spell, Gort lets her use a time portal he has in his closet and tells her to leave. At the end of the movie, Gort is seen with the other members of Halloweentown, still in a cranky mood when he is found by Astrid, who stands beside him. Relationships Astrid Aggie Cromwell Marnie Piper Luke Spike Quotes Gallery Trivia * Category:Halloweentown II characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Citizens of Halloweentown